As long as I have you
by candylover98
Summary: After Haru saw Tsuna and Kyoko kiss, she is always suffering. But can a certain someone fill up that hole in her chest.
1. Haru's pain

ELLO~ Tracy here

I wrote this because it was in my head for a long time. Hopefully it doesn't suck so much. Just to tell you, I already planned out the pairings so please don't give pairing suggestions because I may not be able to add it in. You can tell me to write events. And if you want me to write another story on a pairing please PM me about it.

* * *

><p>(After defeating Daemon, the Vongolia Family, Shimon Family and Cavallone Family are celebrating the victory and the fact that Tsuna is inheriting as the Vongolia 10th boss)<p>

"Haru! Sorry, I have to go to the washroom. You can go dance first, I'll find you later." Kyoko shouted.

Huh. Did somebody say something, Haru thought. Oh well, Haru wants to eat something-desu.

La, la, la, Ill go eat in the backyard-desu.

Haru turned the corner and saw Tsuna on top of Kyoko making out. She quickly ran inside the room and sprinted through the front door. Everything was in slow motion; Haru didn't even know when the first tear fell.

Sob…sob…Haru is so sad. Sob..but Tsuna-san does like Kyoko. I shouldn't…sob…be greedy, he doesn't like me anyways…sob-desu.

As she ran she bumped in to someone and landed on her butt.

"Sorry, Haru wasn't watching were she was going." She said bowing without even seeing who she bumped into. She was ashamed that she was crying in front of a stranger.

The stranger just growled. Then Haru looked up.

"Hahi! Sorry Hibari-san please don't bite me to death! Haru is very sorry, she promises that she won't ever get in your path again.

He just looked up at the purplish sky that was darkening every minute. "Humph. Just stop crying, it's annoying me."

"Hahi. I will try to stop."

Hibari walked toward a park to sit on the grass, and Haru just followed since she wanted some company and he didn't tell her to leave yet.

He sat down and leaned on a tree and she sat down beside him

"Why are you following me?"

"Hahi, sorry Haru was lonely." She said while lowering her head and pulling her legs closer to her.

"Humph"

They sat like that for a while. While he slept, she looked around the park and the animals. After a while when she realized that he wasn't really sleeping she decided to speak.

"Haru, was very sad when she saw Tsuna-san and Kyoko kissing. But Tsuna-san liked Kyoko a lot. He always thought that Haru didn't know, but Haru knew and just wanted Tsuna-san to realize that Haru would do anything for him.

After when he figured that she finished he was about to talk when.

"But Haru realized that Kyoko deserved it more than Haru and Haru should just leave it alone and not be greedy." She added.

He was about to speak again but.

"But When Haru think about it, Haru's chest just start to hurt a lot." She added again.

He was about to give up talking when he realized that she was staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because after sitting a while beside Hibari-san Haru feels a lot better."

When he didn't reply she just simply started talking about trivial things.

All he did was listen to her nonsense and nod if needed, trying not to make her cry more.

"Hibari, Hibari. Hibird hungry, Hibird want crackers." Hibird sang.

"Oh I almost forgot. I don't have cake but I've got some cake from the party, here you can have some." Haru said.

"Haru is nice. Thank you." Hibird sang.

The two just watched the bird merrily peck at a crumb then eating it. Then repeating the process when he set his eyes on another crumb.

When the sky became black they headed home.

"Hibari-san thank you for sitting with me today and listening to my problem-desu." She said the bowed.

He just walked to the direction of his house and waved a hand while never turning around.

She just smiled and skipped home. When she arrived home with all the lights off she didn't feel a tad sad at all. Usually her foster parents were on trips without her, leaving her alone at home by herself to care for herself and cook. At night she would scrunch up in a ball on her bed and ask herself if her real parents would do this to her. Then she would cry herself to sleep, the next day she would wash her face, tidy herself and put on a big smile and tell herself that everything would be fine. When she comes home she would hope that her real parents would be waiting for her on the porch ready to take her away. Everyday would be that cycle.

But today she fell asleep with a smile on her face hoping that tomorrow she could talk to him again.

* * *

><p>Review Plz! ^_^<p> 


	2. A trip to the hospital

Hello~ Tracy here

Thx for your reviews. Your reviews mean a lot to me. If you simply take a min or two to review on my story it makes me feel fuzzy inside. Your reviews will make me want to update faster. So plz review! And yes desu can be a little annoying, but its Haru needs it or else she won't be Haru so I will try to take away some desus.

* * *

><p>This morning Haru woke up not feeling so good.<p>

"Ugg, I don't feel so good. Haru must have caught a cold, uggg when was it this cold-desu."

She dressed up and ate her breakfast and headed for her school. She was lucky to join in an all-girls private school. Her good marks gotten her accepted and she certainly did not want to miss a day and get an absent on her report card. Nononono, nothing bad on her report card.

She remembered the last time she got a "B" on her report card or a, absent, her dad got furious and yelled at her for a good half an hour than studied for 3 hours straight. She certain didn't want that to happen again. But she knew they didn't care about her future. In fact they only cared about their reputation and didn't want a failure of a daughter.

She arrived just before the bell rang. "Yes, Haru made it right before the bell rang, thank goodness that I'm not late."

"Haru you don't look so well. Your face is so red, I almost mistaken you for Janet." said her best friend.

(Janet is a girl with serious acne problems)

"Hahi, Helen don't be so mean to her. She has no friends and now people are making fun of her behind her back-desu."

I'm sorry Haru, but seriously you don't look so well."

"It's ok Helen. You just worry too much-desu"

The first two periods she was ok, at the end of the third period she became dizzy and her vision blurred, then everything blacked out.

When she woke up she realized that she wasn't in her classroom and she was wrapped in a white blanket. When she got up she realized that she was in the nurse's room. She stood up and hastily headed to the office to grab her things. She started to walk back to class when the secretary came in the room.

Haru admired the school secretary, . Her name was Elizabeth Clowater; Haru learned that when she was in grade 5, told only her and not anyone else she she felt special. Mrs. Clizer was like a model; she was a brunette with beautiful hazel eyes. She was also very nice though can be strict sometimes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where in the world do you think you are going?"

"Hahi, um back to class Haru guess."

"Not in that condition you don't! What if you faint in class again? The poor teacher nearly freaked out when he heard a big bang at the back of the classroom when you passed out and hit your head. He thought it was a gun. Also when you fell he thought that you got shot and died."

"Oh, sorry; but what about my perfect attendance-desu?"

"I knew you'd say that, well leave that to me. Let's pretend that you never left and keep this between you and me." she said and winked. "Oh and don't stress yourself, take tomorrow off and the day after if needed."

"Hahi, thank you so much!"

She just smiled.

Haru walked to her locker and put her books back. Then she headed home with her backpack full of homework.

When she arrived home she changed into her PJs, climbed into bed and fell asleep immediately.

She woke up startled. She didn't even know what woke her up. Until the doorbell rang the second time.

"Go away! Leave Haru alone! Haru wants to sleep, leave Haru alone!" Haru whoever at the door was _very_ impatient, the doorbell just kept on ringing. At the end she finally gave up, crawled out of bed and went to open the door. As soon as she opened the door, the words weren't pleasant.

"Stupid woman! What's wrong with you, getting sick and making the tenth worry, and to add to that you lock us outside to freeze the tenth." Shouted Gokudera.

"Hey, hey calm down I'm sure Haru didn't mean to lock us out here." said Yamamoto, trying to keep everyone calm.

"Shudup! Baseball geek, nobody wants to hear your annoying voice anyways, your just pissing me off even more.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Gokudera. I'm sure Yamamoto was trying to make the situation better and Haru would never lock us out, bet she just woke up." said Tsuna trying to stop Gokudera's ramble.

"Yes tenth, of course your always right!"

"Y-yeah, that's right. I'm pretty sure that Yamamoto was trying to help and for your info I just woke up and who are you calling stupid woman you moron." she stammered a little on the yeah when she saw Tsuna.

Sill as handsome and caring as ever she thought, but then the image of Tsuna and Kyoko kissing suddenly got in her head.

Suddenly she didn't feel like talking anymore. In fact she wanted to get over this as fast as possible.

"Umm how did you know I was sick-desu?" she asked.

"Well usually you always come to our school for a picnic at lunch and you weren't there so we thought something was going on." said Yamamoto.

"Hahi, thank you for caring so much but it is ok. You can leave now and go home." she said the last sentence as nice and she could, but asking someone(s) out of your house isn't the nicest thing to do.

"Uhhh yeah, we were just going to deliver some fruits and leave." said Tsuna, realizing the tension. He put the fruits on the table and dragged the other two out the door and waving at the same time.

"Haru feels worse, ahh!" she said as she fell. "Haru's legs are all weak."

Then she dragged herself to her bed. This was the first time she was glad that her floors were carpet and not wood.

As she thought back why she hated the carpet it made her laugh. It was a few years ago when she was bringing orange juice to her room when her parents were out. Her mom specifically told her that no food or liquids are allowed out of the kitchen, but she was mad that they didn't bring her with them. So she thought this was revenge. She didn't plan to trip over a wire and spill the orange liquid over the snow white carpet. When her parents came home, she already tried to wash it off for 4 hours and tried to cover it as best as she could. But trying to cover a stain in the middle of a room wasn't easy. After she was scolded for the stain on the carpet, she promised herself to never even think about brining liquids near the carpeted rooms. Suddenly she was missing her parents even though they didn't care about her.

Next thing she knew, tears were rolling down her cheeks. "What are you doing Haru? Haru is strong; Haru must not cry and show her weakness no matter what." As soon as she reached her bed and pulled the cover over her head the bell rang again.

"You're kidding Haru right!" she yelled as hard as she could hoping the person outside could hear her. The bell didn't stop.

It was hard for her to do but she climbed out of bed and went to open the door. She swore to herself that if it was Gokudera she would curse him for 5 min straight. But the one at the door was not him but Kyoko, I-Pin and Lambo.

"Haru, are you alright? I heard from Tsuna that you were not feeling so well and I was worried sick about you. On the way I met I-Pin and Lambo and they wanted to come so I brought them as well." Kyoko said with worry in her voice.

Yeah of course you heard from Tsuna, since you ditch your best friend all by herself to make out with the boy your best friend likes Haru thought. But instead she said with her biggest smile, "Oh thank you so much for coming to see Haru. Haru already feels better when she sees her friends."

"Thank goodness your not feeling that bad" said I-Pin.

"Hahaha, Haru is so stupid. How can she catch a cold in this weather? But look at me, I'm perfectly fine, Lambo is invincible and awesome!" Lambo bragged.

"Lambo! That's not nice!" scolded I-Pin.

"Lambo, please don't say that. Haru already don't feel well and she doesn't need you to make her feel worse." said Kyoko.

"Ah its ok, Haru doesn't mind, but come inside for a bit. You might catch a cold too in that weather-desu."

"I bought some fruits on the way here." said I-Pin.

"I bought some of your favourite cake at the cake shop where we first met." said Kyoko.

"Hahi, thank you so much guys!" Haru said cheerfully.

"Haru are you sure it is just a cold you're having? Your face is all red and you aren't sneezing. Your symptoms look like that you actually have a fever." Kyoko said.

"Ah no, it probably is just a cold since Haru is abnormally weird anyways." she said, in her head she was saying, what are you my mother?

"Well, ok then if you say so." said Kyoko, but still worrying.

The four of them talked the whole afternoon about the celebration yesterday at Tsuna's house and why Haru left early. "Why did you leave early yesterday Haru?"

"Oh, Haru's mom called her and told her to come home because she wanted to tell Haru that she was leaving for a trip." Haru lied. Only if her parents even inform her if they leave or not, one day they could be even laughing a little and eating dinner together and the next day they would be gone without a trace. Also her parents have been gone for at least 2 weeks, when Haru was small she would count days but now if she counted she would just get sad. She would also realize that it really wouldn't matter counting or waiting or not because if she gave them a warm welcome they would just look at her and nod then head to their room to rest. Haru suddenly popped out of her daydream when someone poked her. "Haru are you ok, you've been spacing out to everything I've said so far.

"Oh sorry, say Kyoko what were you"-DING DONG!

"I'll get that!" said Kyoko.

Haru was just about to ask her what she was doing yesterday when she said she was going to the washroom even though she already knew. She wanted to see if Kyoko wanted to keep it a secret or not.

"Ummm, Haru can we talk tomorrow? My brother came to pick me up." Kyoko said when she came back.

"Oh, it's ok" she said a little disappointed.

"Come on I-Pin and Lambo, you wouldn't want to bother Haru while she is sick, and Haru you should start sleeping to recover faster. Bye see you tomorrow."

"Haru sleep now and start some **EXTREME **recovery!" said Ryohei.

"Hahi, thanks guys for coming over!"

As they left Haru went to close the door. She was about to rip out the doorbell. "Ugg, stupid doorbell, its all your fault that Haru can't sleep." She waddled to her bed preparing to sleep a good 12 hours. When she was about to reach her bed, she felt really warm and light headed. She suddenly blacked out. Oh great yay this is great she thought.

Earlier that day

He was not having the best day. He only beat 3 people today for loitering in the halls. He decided to sleep on the roof to day again. As he was walking he bumped into a herbivore, Sawada to be exact. "Hibari-san I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" he begged. "Unlucky for you I was just about to train, maybe you would like to be my opponent." Hibari said with a smirk.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Tsuna was lucky that day; he only came out with a few bruises and a black eye.

When he was heading to the roof again he passed by the younger Sasagawa and heard that Haru wasn't feeling so good. Who cares if she is sick, she breaks the school rules anyways.

On the way home he met the younger Sasagawa again. "Oh, hi Hibari you should go see Haru today, she is sick." she said without a sign of fear. The Sasagawas _are_ stupid he thought.

"For what particular reason?" he asked.

"Well I saw you guys at the park yesterday and I thought you might want to see her. You don't have to but you pass her house on the way home so why not?" she said then stuffed something in his arms then running away at top speed. Maybe shes not that stupid.

He checked what she stuffed in his arms, it was a strawberry shortcake. "Hump, might as well go"

He rang the door bell for a few times. You ask why he knew it was her house. Well it was the only house that was painted in an ugly yellow with "Muria" in a blood red colour. He waited for about 5 mins. Some people might think Hibari was very patient because of his calm appearance. But inside he was actually pretty impatient, and also worried. After 10 mins he decided to make a move. He kicked the door open. "What a cheap door" he said to himself, he gave a wimpy kick and it already broke.

He walked inside, on the table were all kinds of fruits and a box, probably cake the thought. He dropped the strawberry shortcake and decided to advance to the living room. What an ugly orange stain in the middle of the carpet he thought. He tried to find the stairs but no stairs were in sight. "Must be a bungalow house." He said to himself. When he was walking down a hallway full of pictures of Haru he saw lying on the floor. He nudged her with his foot and said, "Muria you dead?" He crouched down and put his hand on her forehead, when he put his hand on he immediately jerked it back. "Holy shit it's hot." Now Hibari is no Albert Einstein but he knows that if her fever was high enough to make her faint, it was serious.

He quickly rushed to her closet and pulled out a winter jacket and carried her bridal style to his motorcycle. He was so rushed he forgot to wear his jacket. He went full speed to Namimori Hospital. If you saw him driving that day you would think, yes he is finally getting chased by the police for all his violence.

When he reached the hospital, he explained rashly that she had a high fever. The office secretary told him to it over by the benches to wait for his turn, but one glare made her change her mind and she got the closest room ready for Haru.

Haru was having the strangest dream. She was falling through an endless cave full of dark colours. Then suddenly just like Alice in Wonderland she fell on a black and red chequered floor. Then instead of a table she saw Tsuna and Kyoko kissing. She was crying in her dream, but they did not notice her at all. Next thing she knew the colours became brighter. Hibari entered through one of the doors and Kyoko ran. Then Hibari forced Tsuna in a Cabbage costume. Then Hibari's outfit changed and he was in a chef outfit with a huge vegetable knife. He was chasing Tsuna. Next thing she knew she was laughing.

"Ugg, where am I?" Haru got up from her strange dream. When she smelled the faint alcohol smell and saw that she was in a white room she realized that she was in the hospital.

"Hello there, how are you feeling?" asked a cheerful nurse.

"Better than before I guess. Um can I ask you how long have been I sleeping?"

"I don't really know when you fainted but you've been sleeping here for about 16 hours."

"Thank you and another question how did I get here?"

"What you don't remember? Well your boyfriend over there rode his motorcycle over here without any jacket when its -16 degrees." she said while pointing to Hibari who was snoozing lightly.

Haru blushed and said thank you.

After a while when Hibari woke up, he looked at her and nodded.

"Thank you so much Hibari-san! It must have been a lot of trouble-desu."

He nodded again and said, "You owe me Muria." handed her a piece of paper and left.

She read the paper. "What $200 for the hospital bill!

Hibari popped his head through the door. "You can pay me back anytime" and left with a smirk.

Thank you Hibari-san she said in her mind.

* * *

><p>Was that better than last time? Thank you for your reviews! To tell you earlier, the next chapter will be shorter than this one, about the same length as the first one. I think I will write a sequel to "If he listened." Plz review ^_^<p> 


	3. My saviour

HI~

Um as I said, this chapter is shorter. And has very little HibaHaru. We are in the middle of the story (chapter 3), even though they don't really fit with each other. If you read my profile you'll know that I'm ending this at chapter 6 and starting something new so…yeah…. Also I made Haru kind if mean in the first part, plz don't hate me Haru fans. But Haru was jealous so she didn't really mean it. At the end if you squint you will see some GokuHaru because I just had to add it since GokuHaru is my second fav Haru pairing. That's all, sorry for making you read my note! All the words in italics are Haru's thoughts. This is the story.

* * *

><p>"Haru doesn't want to visit Tsuna-san but she doesn't want them to worry about Haru. Ahhh, what should Haru do!" Haru exclaimed to herself.<p>

Haru was heading to Namimori Middle School, one step at a time. Haru walked a step and then an argument stared in her head. If the side that told her to go to NMS won she would take another step. But if the other side won she would take a step back. After 10 mins, it seemed that she only moved a meter.

"Ahhh, Haru get a hold of yourself! Haru can do it. Just put on a smile and act normally." she said and with that she dashed to NMS.

"Stupid woman! Your late! The tenth was worried again!" yelled Gokudera.

"Calm down Gokudera. Its ok. Haru was probably running late." said Tsuna.

"Yes tenth!" Gokudera said with shiny eyes.

_Ugg disgusting_, she thought and shuddered._ Whats with calling Tsuna tenth and being so loyal to him anyways. He's just a heart breaker. Also do you love him or something, you gay? _As soon as she thought that she hit herself mentally. _Haru, how could you be so mean to your friends_,._ Although that bastard isn't really your friend_ That all happened in a matter of 2 seconds.

"Haru was let out late today; sorry for making you wait T-T-Tsuna-san and everyone else."

"Its ok Haru, but can you come with me for a minute after we set up the bentos?" Kyoko said.

Haru nodded and went to work.

_What if she knew that, she saw them kiss? What will she say?_ _Haru is bad at lying. Haru will probably start lying and end up messing it up. This is real bad. Maybe Haru will say an excuse. Nononono, that's lying too, Haru will probably mess that up as well. _

"Umm, Haru you can come now…." said a worried Kyoko.

Haru waited for the dreadful question but it never came.

"Haru, what are you doing, making that awful face. Come here."

Then she whispered something into Haru's ear.

As soon as she said that Haru blushed immediately. "N-n-no! Never Haru would never think of that, t-that is utterly impossible!" Haru said that a little too loudly and quickly.

"Ok then." Kyoko said. Then she dragged Haru to the rest of them, who were greedily devouring the poor betntos.

"Guys! Eat slowly, you might choke." said Kyoko, then she sat down and placed her hand on Tsuna's lap.

Haru was the only one who saw it and it was bothering her immensely. She tried to direct her attention to something else like the usual argument about trivial things that Gokudera and Yamamoto have.

"I'm telling you, if you have a formal feast the fork should be on the left side of the plate." stated Gokudera

"Wouldn't it be which side you're most comfortable with?" asked Yamamoto.

"No! It has to be the left side! That's what everyone does. It's kind of like a law for people in the higher class. You wouldn't know." yelled Gokudera, a vein popped.

"Hahaha you guys are so funny，what a weird law. Would it really matter since we are in Japan and we use chopsticks?" asked Yamamoto again.

"Ahhhh you stupid baseball nut!" Gokudera freaked.

Haru wondered how the conversation even started._ What a weird topic to talk about. _

Then she directed her attention to Lambo who was gobbling up the food, while I-Pin yelled at him about manners. _Wait why are they even here to start with? _

"Lambo! You eat too fast and you will choke!"

"Stupid! Lambo-san will never choke-aggrrrrhhhhh!"

"Oh no! Somebody help lambo! He's choking!" said I-Pin.

"I will help you to the EXTREME!" said Ryohei. With that he took Lambo by the legs, held him upside down while shaking him up and down, in the process making all the candy in his afro drop. "Hey Lambo! That chocolate is mine!" I-Pin said.

"Nevergggg!" Lambo managed to choke out.

"Ummm, Haru doesn't think that will help…"

"It's ok, just watch. I will save Lambo to the EXTREME!" Then he continued to do what he was doing.

"You guys are bothering me." said Reborn.

He kicked Lambo on the head and he spat out the broccoli.

"Ahhh. Lambo–san thought he was going to die!" exclaimed Lambo.

Haru sighed in relief and her attention then drifted to Chrome who was sitting away from everyone else. Her eyes were blank while eating the bento. It was like she got lost somewhere in her own dimension.

_She'__s probably contacting her precious Mukuro-sama_. Haru became jealous. _Chrome even has her precious someone but I don't. _

Then she thought about what Kyoko said.

_("Haru! So is there something happening between you and Hibari? Are you two together?" Kyoko asked in a teasing tone.)_

Haru immediately blushed again.

"Haru are you ok? You sure you're completely better from your fever? You face looks really red." asked a really worried Tsuna.

"Hahi! Its nothing. Oh, look at the time! Haru's gonna be late, well see you tomorrow." Then she ran off.

"What's wrong with her? Weirdo."

"She seems a bit off these days."

"Did something happen, Kyoko?"

"Nothing, not of what I know of." Could it be because of….?" Kyoko thought.

Haru ran and ran. Haru what are you so embarrassed of. You don't like him, no not at all. Haru thought and slapped herself lightly a few times to make her get out of it. She let out a deep breath and walked steadily towards her school.

Everything went smoothly for the rest of the day. On the way home she spotted a group of guys loitering near Namimori Middle school. _Oh just my luck, I have to pass that road to get to my house. _

Haru acted like she wasn't scared and walked quickly.

"Hey little girl, why don't you play with us for a bit." said one guy who pulled on to her sleeve.

"Yeah, hang out with us. We're fun." said another who blocked her way.

"Haru, has to go home. Please let go of her she said as calmly as she could.

Then another guy hugged her from behind. "Let go of Haru!" Suddenly she felt pain at the back of her head. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a guy in black hair advancing toward the group.

"Loitering near the school is not allowed. I'll bite you to death."

Haru woke up feeling strange. "Where am I?"

"You finally woke up stupid woman. Sleeping on my bed and invading my private territory." said Gokudera.

"Hahi, Gokudera?"

"Who else dumbass?"

"Did you save Haru from those guys?"

"What are you talking about? I came home and there you are lying on MY doorstep sleeping like the dead. But I, with my good nature brought you inside."

"So did you see who brought me here?" _Good nature? Who are you kidding?_

"No."

"Ah, I see. Well thank you anyways. Gokudera does have a soft spot in him somewhere."

Gokudera blushed, "Y-yeah, but since now your awake get out of my house."

"Ok." Haru left with a smile on her face.

"Geez, whats with her?" said Gokudera.

_Haru what are you doing? Smiling like crazy. But I think I did hear a particular skylark when I passed out. Oh well__ must be my imagination, but I'll hope anyways, a girl can dream can't she?_

* * *

><p>That's it. Umm this is kind of embarrassing; I don't know how to spell bento so I spelt it like that. If you can correct the spelling please put it in the review. THX! xD<p> 


	4. Amusement for the heart

As long as I have you chapter 4

Hello! I know this one took a long time! I'm truly sorry, and I forgot to thank you for correcting my mistake on Haru's last name, thank you! Btw 2 more chappys until it's done and check out my poll for the next story! Poll will be until I finish "As long as I have you."  
>Disclaimer: Khr does not belong to be but to Amano Akira. :(<p>

* * *

><p>"Waaaa! Haru look at the Ferris wheel." exclaimed Kyoko.<p>

"It's so big!" said Haru with her eyes sparkling.

"Ciaosuu." said Reborn.

"Reborn! Why are you here?" asked Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna I organized this trip. If it wasn't for me being nice you would be climbing a Clift right now with alligators at the bottom waiting to be fed." said Reborn with a smirk.

"Oh thank you God for making Reborn have a change of mind." said Tsuna with anime tears.

"On second thought..."

"No Reborn please...don't I beg you." wailed Tsuna as he hung on to Reborn's leg.

"I was just kidding." Reborn said and he tried to shake Tsuna off his leg.

Then Reborn explained that everyone will be in pairs to travel the amusement park. They will leave very shortly and come back at approximately 7:30. There was also a twist, every station/ride has a stamp. There are 50 rides in this amusement park, as partners you have to get all the stamps of this amusement park on your sheet of paper before 7:30 or else...that is for Reborn to decide and you don't want to know. Also if you are the first ones Reborn will give you a prize!

"That is all now lets chose pairs." Reborn said.

"All the girls please pick a piece of paper from this bin."

As Haru, Kyoko, I-Pin and Bianchi walked up to Reborn, Reborn kicked Tsuna and said, "Tsuna, why aren't you moving?"

"Stop it Reborn."

They all picked a piece of paper.

"I-Pin's says Ryohei." she said.

"Yeah! We are partners to the extreme!" (I have no interest in this couple, in fact I think TYL I-Pin and TYL Lambo would be nice it was just for the fun)

"Gokudera we are partners, it must be fate." said Bianch with her goggles on.

"No! Why! Why am I cursed!" yelled Gokudera.

"Mine says Tsuna." said a cheerful Kyoko. Yes, Tsuna thought in his head.

"I got Shamal." said Haru with anime tears.

"Hey, why is the school nurse in the pile?" asked an oblivious Yamamoto.

"Sadly we couldn't find Shamal so you will be placed in the no partner area. Just as I planned." said Reborn.

"Yeah right!" said Tsuna.

"Wanna switch partners dame-Tsuna?" asked Reborn.

Tsuna shock his head violently.

"Now then Lambo will be with Yamamoto, and Hibari with Chrome."

"Hibari came!" asked an alarmed Tsuna.

Reborn just ignored him.

"Ummm Mukuro-sama told me to tell you this message cloud man. I will not embarrass myself by grouping with Hibari Kyoya, kufufufufu." said Chrome in the most manly tone she could manage. Then before Hibari could attack her she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

*Cough cough*

"That was planned as well."

"Yeah right." Tsuna muttered

"Since Hibari doesn't have a partner either, Haru and Hibari will have to be partners." said Reborn

What? Haru will die if she is partnered with Hibari-san!" Haru said.

"I don't want to be with hahi woman either." scoffed Hibari.

"It's not hahi woman, it's Haru, HARU!"

"Humph"

"You guys look like a married couple." stated Tsuna.

"Don't use my jokes dame-Tsuna." said Reborn. Then he kicked Tsuna in the face.

Haru blushed while Hibari growled at Tsuna, and Tsuna hid behind Gokudera.

"Well it's settled then, scram." said Reborn. And they all ran in different directions.

Tsuna lets go on that really big rollercoaster!" exclaimed Kyoko with stars in her eyes.

"Ok." said Tsuna, but as soon as he saw the rollercoaster he fainted.

"Oh no, something happened to the tenth!" yelled Gokudera, then he jumped out of the bushes and ran to Tsuna. Ask why he was in the bushes, well stalking Tsuna of also ran to Tsuna, in the process she took off her goggles.

"Sis! Call an ambulanessssssshhhh" said Gokudera being unnecessary as usual but fainted when he turned around an saw Bianchi.

"Oh my, Gokudera are you alright? You weren't this weak when you were younger." said Bianchi as she picked up his head and directed his face toward hers making it even worse.

"What happened?" asked Tsuna as he suddenly woke up.

"Ah Tsuna you're awake, I was really worried." said Kyoko.

"I'm ok, lets go ride that r-rollercoaster" stammered Tsuna. Leaving Gokudera and Bianchi, "T-t-te-e-ent-ghhhhh." said Gokudera with foam in his mouth.

Thats all today! I will update next month. JKJK

"Lambo-san wants to go on the merry-go-round! Lets go servant." Lambo said to Yamamoto as he rode on his head.

"Ok then, lets go." said a cheerful Yamamoto.

"Lambo I-Pin's group will join you!" shouted an energetic I-Pin.

"We will be an Extreme team!" said Ryohei as he punched nothing.

"Lambo-san changed his mind and wants to go on that rollercoaster! Bwahahaha!" laughed Lambo.

"Ok lets go line up." said Yamamoto.

"Lambo-san does not line up, ever!"

"Yeah, lets make our own path there, to the extreme!" shouted Ryohei, make our own way actually means, beat the hell out of the person infront of us and advance forward.

"Uhhh lets just do the less violent way." said Yamamoto as he scratched his head.

They waited for 15 min and are half way in the line.

Uggggg Lambo-san is getting bored lets go line up somewhere else." said a bored Lambo.

"No Lambo, we waited long time, waste if we leave." said I-Pin.

"Never!" said Lambo, as he jumped away so they all followed and lost their place in the line.

That kept on happening for 10 more rides until they found one that you only wait for 5 min. They kept on going again and again.

"They do know that if you go on the same ride again and again, they wont finish all 50 rides-desu." said Haru as she was passing by.

Hibari who was closely behind mumbled, "Idiots."

"Say, Hibari-san, lets go ride the Twister. I heard that it was a new one.

Twister  
>A ride that can hold up 60 people. Basically a ride that is in a circular format with seats that circle around it. The ride spins you around and goes up and down.<br>"Go by yourself." said a gloomy Hibari.

"Neeee it wont be any fun if I go by myself."

"Partners have to go on the rides together, or else the stamp wont be given to you." said Reborn who appeared out of no where.

"Oh it's Reborn-kun! You almost gave me a heart attack."

Reborn was in another ridicules costume. He was a clown this time. Tsuna did ask why he was in a clown costume when they weren't going to the carnival but the amusement park back at home. Poor Tsuna almost broke a bone when Reborn hit him with the 10 ton hammer for questioning his outfit.

"Baby, fight me." said Hibari as he took out his tonfas.

"Hieeeeee! Hibari-san why did you bring weapons to an amusement park."

"Hibari, if you go on all the rides, I'll fight you."

"Deal."

Then Reborn threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

For the last 5 rides Hibari just silently obeyed Haru and followed her. Suddenly she linked arms with him.

"W-what are you doing?" asked a shocked Hibari as he shook her arm off.

"C'mon Hibari-san! When Haru comes to the amusement park with her family she always links her arm with her mom's-desu."

"I'm not your mom so leave me alone."

"Humph! If you don't link arms with me I wont cooperate with you and you cant fight Reborn."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because I just want to link arms with you. I think that your not really a mean person. You are actually really nice on the inside, for example last time you listened you  
>me when I had that problem."<p>

"You actually followed me until I gave up, then I listened."

So he finally gave up again and she stubbornly linked arms with him while humming to herself. As people passed by they either laughed or smiled when they saw them but immediately stopped when Hibari hissed. A cute little innocent girl humming and linking arms with a delinquent that looks like an escaped convict with a deadly aura.

"Let's go on that one." said Haru as she pointed to a red rollercoaster. "That one is the biggest one in the amusement park." she said.

They walked right to the front of the line cuz Hibari brought out his tonfas. They went on the front of the ride and sat beside each other.

"Please wait for 5 mins before the ride starts." said the woman in the control room

"Haru has to overcome her fears in order to become a woman-desu."

"What?"

"Well you see, when Haru was small she made up a list that she has to complete in order to become a woman. There were lots of things in there included this one. I have to ride the Behemoth (took this one straight out of Canada's Wonderland) to complete one of the things. But I realized that some were kind of impossible when I grew older. Hehe like jumping off the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France or out swimming a shark."

"Wow your stupid."

"Hahi, that is not nice."

"The ride will start now." said the voice in the speakers.

The rollercoaster started to move and made a swift turn to the right. Then the rollercoaster advanced up.

"W-wow t-this is p-pretty tall, d-don't you t-think?" said a trembling Haru.

"It's too late to go back now." said a calm Hibari.

Suddenly the seats jerked back then the rollercoaster went down the first drop. Haru shut her eyes tight and grabbed the handle bars for her dear life while Hibari had his eyes wide open with a bored expression. Half way through the ride someone yelled "Oh shit! I dropped my phone!" Then a little after that he realized that something was in his hands. He looked and saw that Haru entwined their fingers together when he wasn't paying attention, she probably did it without thinking when she was scared. Hibari was trying to forget about their hands entwined with each other but damn does she have a tight grip, it felt as if his hand was being crushed.  
>After the ride Haru was trembling all over. "Let's not ride anymore roller coasters." stuttered Haru.<p>

"Woman weren't you the one who wanted to ride the coaster?"

"It doesn't matter anymore now." Haru said. "Oh no then you can't fight Reborn anymore!" she added.

"Lets ride another one, quick!" shouted Haru as she ran towards a ride." But suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her to a near by bench.

"Hahi? What are you doing?"

"Your health is more important than that." Hibari said while turning his head so she can't see his light blush.

The rest of the day they just walked around buying treats and talking (all Haru). The last thing they rode was the Ferris wheel because Haru insisted. On the ride Hibari never looked out of the window.

"Hibari-san! Why won't you look out the window! Are you scared of heights?" Haru teased. When he didn't answer she started swinging the compartment.

"Oi oi stop it or I'll-"

"Yeah yeah I'll bite you to death but I bet your too scared to even move or stand up right now." Haru said then giggled.

"Humph" he said then blushed.

"Hahahaha I was right." said whom who was clutching her stomach because it started hurting of the laughter.

At the end they both left early so they won't face Reborn's wrath, well Haru dragged him away because he obviously still wanted to fight him. Everyone made it and got all the stamps and no one got a prize because first place was tied by Tsuna, Kyoko, Gokudera and Bianchi because Gokudera was stalking them the whole time. At the end Tsuna still got punished because Reborn said something about being a man a showing everyone else what was the outcome if they didn't finish. Let's just say Tsuna disappeared for a few days...poor Tsuna.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Please review! I'd be happy! And don't forget to vote! ^_^<p> 


	5. The disapperence

As long as I have you 5

Yes this is the second last chappy for as long as I have you. I'm really excited for the new series and I already finished 1 story and half of each the other ones. If you don't know what I'm saying read the last chapter's AN because I'm too lazy. :P So I'll work hard! Please enjoy it and don't forget to check my poll! There are spoilers inside so if you haven't read the future arc yet don't read! Im really sorry for the late update but hope guys enjoy it!

Declaimer: No KHR does not be long to me! It belongs to Amano Akira.

* * *

><p>"Wahhhhhhh Tsuna-san! Something terrible has happened boo hoo." cried Haru as she burst through Tsuna's classroom door.<br>"H-Haru! What are you doing here I'm still in class!" exclaimed a surprised Tsuna.  
>"Sawada go outside to talk with your 'friend'." said the teacher in a dark voice.<br>Tsuna dragged Haru outside while trying to pry her off of Kyoko's arm.  
>When they were outside she complained some more and then Haru started explaining her story.<p>

Few hours ago...  
>"Hibari-san! Where are you!" said a extremely happy Haru as she entered his office with a bento.<br>She looked around and realized that he wasn't there.  
>"Strange...Hibari-San is always in his office-desu."<br>Then she ran to the roof to check if he was having a nap again.  
>Stange he wasn't there too. She ran back to the office to see if he was there now but bumped into Kusakabe.<br>"Ah Haru-chan isn't it?" said Kusakabe.  
>"Hahi, Kusakabe-San do you know where Hibari-san went?"<br>"Do you know where he went!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her hands and leaned close. She could tell that he was obviously worried.  
>"N-no I don't know where he is." she stammered.<br>Kusakabe's expression dropped instantly and became depressed.  
>"Kusakabe can you tell me what happened?" asked a curious Haru.<br>"Well, Kyo-san went home 4 days ago normally like how he always would. That ment staying until 5:30 to check over the school over a dozen times to make sure it was ok then beating up a few thugs that were crowding near the school. But the next day he did not return. We thought he had caught a cold like a few weeks ago but after that day he still didn't come back."  
>"Do you think that something bad happened!" asked Haru with sad eyes.<br>"Hopefully nothing happened."  
>Then Haru walked away slowly trying to comprehend where he might have gone.<p>

Back to where we left off...  
>"...and that's what happened!" cried Haru as she retold the story."<br>"Well Hibari-San is strong so I doubt that anything happened to him." said Kyoko.  
>"I agree with Kyoko, he is the strongest in our school also the strongest guardian...well maybe Mukuro is but we don't know..." Tsuna rambled on but no one listened to him except Gokudera who made a comment once in a while.<br>During lunch they were talking about it again.  
>"Well let's talk about all the possibilities that could have happened." said Tsuna.<br>"I agree with the tenth!" said a surprisingly happy Gokudera. Ha with him out of the way I'm defiantly the strongest guardian he thought with an ignorant but sly face.  
>"Lets compromise." said Kyoko.<p>

Tsuna's wild and violent imagination...  
>Hibari was walking home one day when suddenly the Millifiore jumped out of no where and captured him. They also shot him with a tranquilizer and put in in a straightjacket. Then when he finally wakes up he frees himself from the straightjacket and try to venture out of their base...wait never mind he heads straight to Byakuran and asks for a fight, typical Hibari. Then he gets beaten half to death by all the Millifiore and he is all bloody.<br>"Maa maa what a nice imagination you've got there Tsuna. The Millifiore was already beaten remember?" said Yamamoto as he patted the shaking Tsuna on the back.  
>"Baseball idiot how dare you talk to the fantastic tenth like that. Also how dare you harass him as well!" shouted a fuming up Gokudera.<br>"Maa maa calm down Gokudera." said Yamamoto with a smile.  
>Then suddenly Gokudera started attacking Yamamoto with his bombs.<br>Tsuna just tried to ignore all of it and continued to tell his story.  
>Then Hinari somehow escaped form their wrath and started heading straight to Namimori to warn the others but it was all a plan that was set up by Byakuran so Hibari can lead them to the Vongola! Then the Millifiore jumps out and attacks the peacefully Namimori and many people are injured and Tsuna can't save anybody.<br>After he told his story he suddenly fainted of fear.  
>"Its alright I'll take care of him." said Kyoko while she dragged him underneath a tree and started fanning him with her hands.<br>Few minutes later when everyone has settled again except for Tsuna who was still unconscious.  
>"The tenth might be right! We must be on the look out!"<br>"Nee Gokudera what do you think happened?"  
>"Well I believe what the tenth believes stupid woman, tcsh."<br>"Haru is not stupid, baka! Well you must have some kind of thought."  
>"Well don't ell the tenth but this is what I think."<p>

Gokudera's crazy and out of this world's idea...  
>Hibari just finished cleaning out some of worlds trash. (people who group together near the school.) Then he walks home, wherever home is. But he meets this really strong person who he challenges to a fight but the stranger turns out to be a UMA! Then the UMA captures Hibari with his super cool gun and Hibari gets knocked out. When he woke up he was in a spaceship! (count on Gokudera to come up with crazy ideas) Suddenly he starts floating because they are in space and he accidentally makes a loud noise that wakes the UMAs up. They float onwards him and shoots him again but with a laser this time. He gets injured immensely and is unable to move. They strap him to some kind of weird table and brings out cool tools. Then they operate on him and dissects him. You'll never know what happened next, he died.<p>

Everybody sweat dropped and wondered if he had a screw lose somewhere. But Gokudera was very proud of his own story.  
>"Ok then Gokudera...so Lambo what do you think?" asked Haru.<br>"What! Why's the stupid cow at school?" asked Gokudera.  
>"Hahaha Lambo-San is so smart that's he advanced to middle school! Hahaha!" shouted Lambo.<br>"And again Lambo what do you think happened?" asked Haru again.  
>Well...<p>

Lambo's happy and strange thoughts...  
>Lambo was walking home one day after coming back from the candy shop. He was tired and about to fall asleep. But suddenly Hibari came flying down from nowhere and landed right in front of him. Hibari had a big smile on his face and told Lambo he would do anything for him. So then Lambo told Hibari that he wanted a big lollipop as big as the sun. So with a smile on his face he went to find a gigantic lollipop. Soon he reached Candyland and he found a huge lollipop but it was way too huge. The candy was about 10 times as large as hibari and the stick was even bigger than that. So he tried to pull it out of the ground and carry it to Lambo but t was way too heavy so it fell onto of him.<p>

Lambo said all that with drool coming out of his mouth, it wasn't a pretty scene at all.  
>"Maa maa did you eat too much chocolate yesterday?" asked Yamamoto.<br>"Heee nope!" lied Lambo.  
>"Stupid cow! Your such a idiot! How can Candyland exist?"<br>"Of course it's real, only an idiot won't believe it's real." said an ignorant Lambo while giving him the raspberry.  
>"Arggggg I'm gonna kill you!"<br>"Well then...Kyoko what do you think?" asked Haru.  
>"Promise you won't laugh?" asked a serious Kyoko.<br>"Yes I won't I promise."

Kyoko's sweet and copyrighted imagination...  
>Hibari was walking when he suddenly caught sight of a pure white rabbit. The rabbit hopped around and said the strangest things. "Gosh I'm late! The queen will kill me!" he stated as he took a peep at his pocket watch. The suddenly took off behind a corner. Hibari followed closely behind but fell in a large deep hole. He fell and fell and fell then he finally reached the ground. Then followed the rabbit, but the rabbit entered a tiny little door, the door was way too small for Hibari to fit so he drank a potion that had drink me on it. He shrunk and he tried to open the door but it was locked. He then began to cry...wait no he used this tonfas and broke open the door. Behind the door was a beautiful garden full of huge trees and delicate flowers as big as him! Then he saw a Cheshire cat in one of the near by small trees. He ordered the cat to tell him where he was but the cat answered, "if you go that way you will find the mad hater and the other<br>route will lead you to the red queen's castle." Hibari just shrugged and walked down the route of the mad hatter. When he found the mad hater began to have tea with them.

"And that's what I think happened." said Kyoko.  
>"Ptffffff! That was hilarious!" said Haru as she fell to the ground and started laughing.<br>Even Yamamoto and Gokudera chuckled then began to roll on the floor too.  
>"Well thanks for your encouragement!" said Kyoko with puffed up cheeks.<br>"I-Pin read story about this once!" exclaimed I-Pin.  
>"Sorry..." said Kyoko as she blushed.<br>Ryohei jumped out all of a sudden and wanted to tell his story.

Ryohei's awfully short and EXTREME story...  
>Hibari was in the school one day when he EXTREMELY wanted to punch something. So he walked EXTREMELY fast in the halls and EXTREMELY beat up a few students. Then he EXTREMELY walked into the EXTREME boxing club. Then he EXTREMELY joined the boxing club. Then he EXTREMELY liked boxing.<p>

"The end." Ryohei finished.  
>"How can you live with yourself and your EXTREMELY small brain, turf top." asked Gokudera.<br>"What did you say! Octopus Head?"  
>"Well I said how can you li-"<br>"No I heard you, just take it back!"  
>"Never!"<br>And so the fighting started, again.  
>"Umm cough cough so Yamamoto what do you think happened?"<br>"This might have happened." he said

Yamamoto's real and possible situation...  
>Hibari woke up late from his afternoon nap and it was around 7:30. The got up and checked the school about a dozen times. Then he started to walk home. He realized that a gang was grouping together and smoking not to met ion getting closer to the school by every second. She he rushed there and beat them up good. Then he walked but found another gang so he wiped them off the face of the earth too. But a police car came because of all the racket and arrested Hibari for physical assault. He sat in the jail cell for two days and have a good beating to his cell members. So he got a cell of his own and is still in jail waiting for someone to bail him out.<p>

"Well that might be true but isn't the police scared of him?" asked Haru.  
>"Maa maa your right Haru I never thought of that."<br>"Well I combined all of you ideas together and this is what I got." said Haru.  
>Everyone came close and listened.<p>

Everyone's ideas crammed together...  
>Hibari woke up late one day from his afternoon nap, it was already walked around and decided to be violent so he beat up quite a lot of innocent people and a few gangs. Then he suddenly approached a member of the Millifiore and was tranquilizer. He was also put in a straightjacket and locked up on a table. It turns out that the Millifiore are actually UMAs! Hibari was in a real shock and tried to leave but they went into outer space and when they almost started dissecting him a meteor hit the space ship and Hibari was freed. He fell from the sky and landed right infront of the tired Lambo. He was ordered to find a gigantic lollipop so he headed west. He came across a huge lollipop and started to carry it but it fell on him and he lost conscience. When he woke up he was in a weird land and a cat directed his path. There he met a bunch of strange people and started to have afternoon tea and cookies with them. It was a lot of fun but it was late and<br>he headed home again but he ran into Ryohei and joined the boxing club. He liked boxing very much so he started to test his skills on people. He beat up a lot of random people and soon was arrested for assault. And now he is in a prison cell.

"Wow that did not come out so well." said Kyoko  
>"Pfttttt. It didn't even sound like Hibari." said Yamamoto.<br>"Noooo look we wasted so much time for nothing! We don't have a clue on where he is!"  
>Then Chrome comes along.<br>"Chrome do you know where Hibari is?" asked a frantic Haru.  
>Chrome backed away slowly, scared of Haru's sudden outburst.<br>"T-try looking behind you." and with that's she ran away.  
>When Haru turned around, there standing by the school was Hibari. She ran to the school and came behind Hibari.<br>"Boo!" she yelled.  
>He was shivering and would not stop.<br>"Ha did I scare you?" Haru said with a smirk on her face.  
>"Oh it's hahi woman if you do that again I'll bite you to death!" Hibari said but still shivering.<br>"I missed you so much! I was also very worried! You didn't you tell me where you were going and everyone was guessing where you were."  
>"Ohh I see, well I'll be going home now."<br>As he left Haru suspected something was wrong. All he did was shiver and he seems nicer than usual. He would hardly even reply when she talked to him and just answer with hn, humph or no.  
>She ran up to him again and asked him where he went for all those days. All he replied was sister. Haru wondered what that meant all night but finally gave up and fell asleep.<br>On the other hand with Hibari he did not have a pleasant night.  
>Hibari dreamt that he was at his beloved older sister's house again. To him she was a devil, and that's coming from the monster Hibari. She made him do chores and other hellish training. Well he doesn't want to remember anymore so let's end it with that.<p>

* * *

><p>So how was it? Well you can tell me by reviewing! Please review! That will make my day. :) also don't forget to check my poll! Ps. If you guys are still wondering, he does not have a sister, just my messed up imagination. xD<p> 


End file.
